An artificial pacemaker is a medical device that helps control abnormal heart rhythms. A pacemaker uses electrical pulses to prompt the heart to beat at a normal rate. The pacemaker may speed up a slow heart rhythm, control a fast heart rhythm, and coordinate the chambers of the heart. The implantable portions of a pacemaker system generally comprise three main components: a pulse generator, one or more wires called leads, and electrodes found on each lead. The pulse generator produces the electrical signals that make the heart beat. Most pulse generators also have the capability to receive and respond to signals that are sent by the heart. Leads are insulated flexible wires that conduct electrical signals to the heart from the pulse generator. The leads may also relay signals from the heart to the pulse generator. One end of the lead is attached to the pulse generator and the electrode end of the lead is positioned on or in the heart.